Fame And Fortune Are Not Enough
by ikriam
Summary: What happens when Alberto gets pressured by his fame and glory he gets sick it, who can help him?


Fame And Fortune Are Not Enough

Alberto sat on the couch rubbing his temple with his finger as his other hand was busy sketching something on the white papers of his note book.  
"Amigo are you listening?" Rodriguez said snapping Alberto from his thoughts.

"Si si I'm listening" Being in a rich family meant that you have to be PERFECT in everyway Alberto was getting sick of it his head hurted from all the family meetings and all the fame and glory that's exactly why he has his wrestling life to just live like HE wants not how his family wants him to be, Alberto glanced at the watch on his wrist and stood up quickly. "Maldito  
I'm late Rodriguez get the lemo ready were leaving" his servant nodded and dashed out of the room, as they left the house a group of people some booing some cheering gathered around the long black car Alberto gave them his well known smirk, The car was soon covered by people Alberto shook his head and opened the cars door this was going to take forever and he would be late for the show, he made a mad dash away from everyone losing all the people and the crowed Alberto sighed in relief when he was about to walk towards smackdown studios he felt a sharp pain run through the back of his head and he fell on the ground, he gasped in pain as he felt what felt like metal hitting him over and over he didn't even get a chance to take a small look at his attacker before his world turned black.

"Hey what are you doing?" the voice was faint but it was definitely there Alberto thought it might be the cops or something because he heard fighting sounds close by but he couldn't open his eyes the pain was to much he felt blood coming down from his head down to his neck and arms as he panted and tried to force himself to get up but couldn't.

"Hold on" was the last words Alberto heard before his whole world went down no longer he heard a sound nor saw anything.

Opening his eyes once more Alberto didn't know how long he had been out his vision still blurry and his body still in pain. "He's waking up" Alberto heard someone say but the voice sounded a bit muffled to him, the black haired tried to sit up but was pushed back down. "Don't move, save your strength"

"Who are you?" Alberto asked

"Doctor has he gone blind or something?"

"No, just temporary blurred vision he'll be fine in minutes" the doctor replied

"What happened?"

"You were attacked by some street thug's steps away from smackdown studios"

Alberto rubbed his eyes and blinking a couple of times his vision was coming back slowly and his ears opened. "Were you the one who… saved me?"

"Si" oh a Mexican maybe he was a fan but his voice it was familiar.

Alberto nodded and blinked one last time before everything was crystal clear now, he quickly turned to look at his savior only to get shocked to see it was no one other than the master of the 619 Rey Mysterio, his mouth hung open a bit he just sat there as shocked as ever Rey hates him why did he save him?

Rey smiled. "What? Shocked that I helped you? I'll let you know you owe me big time I just missed a big match for you today"

"What?" Alberto almost yelled which hurted and caused him to hiss in pain.

"Easy"

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden were enemigos remember?"

Rey shrugged "Will that's just the kind of person I am"

Alberto felt the world spinning once more but he shook the feeling off with no use he placed his hand on his head it hurted badly. "Ai what did that bastard hit me with?"

"A metal cane… does it hurt?"

"No I'm fine" Alberto lied he wasn't going to show Rey any weakness or something Rey could use to humiliate him with.

"Don't lie to me chulo" Mysterio examined Del Rios wounded head. "You know your lucky you could have had amnesia or fell into a coma because of this"

"That's just how lucky I am" Alberto chuckled and to his surprise Rey was laughing too, Alberto was actually enjoying Rey's company he stayed with him till the doctors gave Alberto the okay to leave the hospital and the masked man escorted Alberto to his house just to make sure that he could walk without tripping or getting dizzy, when he was about to leave he heard Alberto and someone yelling at each other in Spanish and Alberto didn't sound pleased so he went back and listened to the yelling sounds.

"I'm sick of this padre did you even notice that I was gone?"

"Don't talk to me like that Dos"

"GAH" Alberto yelled but then felt his head pounding like crazy and it hurted.

"May I remind you… you come from a wealthy family Caras and as long as you are in this family and you live under its roof then you start behaving like a member of this family."

Alberto growled and his father didn't like how his son was acting and sent a slap that was strong enough to make Alberto fall to the ground don't they care that there son was attacked by a thug that almost killed him? He just came out of the damn hospital for god's sake, Rey hesitated on crashing in and pulling Alberto out of there before his father could hit him again but didn't when he saw Alberto stand up and walk away from his dad, his family was treating him like shit no wonder he was such a brat.

"CARAS COME BACK HERE JOVON DONT YOU DARE WALK AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU." Alberto ignored his father and kept on walking away.

Next day Rey was sitting in the locker room when he heard the door open he looked up to see Alberto who sat next to Rey and patted his back. "Tough day?"

"Talk about yourself chulo"

"Perdón?"

Rey looked at Alberto and smiled but his smile faded as he looked at Alberto's neck there was a couple of red lines and plasters there but they were covered by the towel Alberto always has around his neck. "What's this?" Rey removed the towel and Alberto looked at Rey his face as calm as ever how does he do that he's always so calm. "This is nothing just scratches I get while I'm training"

"Guarida" Rey yelled and Alberto raised an eye brow. "I saw how your father treats you is the whole family like this?"

Alberto sighed and lowered his head he didn't reply and just kept murmuring to himself in Spanish not that Rey didn't understand. "Look at me" Rey said, Alberto just glanced at him from the corner of his eyes but Rey lifted Albertos head up. "What do you want?" Alberto asked his voice still calm.

"I believe that's you're question to yourself" Rey replied and pressed his lips against Del Rios forehead, Alberto was shocked at Rey's actions and he could have sworn he felt tears forming in his eyes Mysterio noticed that and pulled Alberto into a hug he was seeing the real side of Dos Caras, as vulnerable as a child, fragile and sensitive, giving up Alberto buried his face in Mysterios chest and started to sob quietly, The masked fighter said nothing and just held Alberto closer and allowed the younger man to sob his heart out.

"I'm sick of this… I don't want this life anymore where ever I go people are always seeing me as son of a rich family they all expected me to be perfect, Fame, Fortune, glory, the spot light, all this is just way to much for me I can't take it anymore." que está bien" Rey finally spoke rubbing Del Rios back comfortingly Albertos body was now trembling. "I cant go out there tonight I have to cancel my match" he said and Ret nodded.

"How about we both cancel our matches and head off to some where quite?"

"No… No your fans are expecting to see you fight don't let them down"

"Then wait for me I will finish as fast as possible and we can still leave after that." Alberto nodded he was so thankful Rey had that much heart in him that he would comfort him and stay by his side even though they are enemy but maybe there rivalry just ended.

After Rey has just finished he quickly ran to the locker room where he left Alberto. "Hey slow down Rey" he almost pumped into Christian.

"SORRY" he yelled before opening the door to his locker room to find a very peaceful sleeping Alberto he chuckled as he heard the younger man snoring in his sleep. "The mask hiding the real him just shattered completely" Rey said to himself as he kneeled down and slapped Albertos cheek lightly and gently. "Wake up chulo" Del Rio slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Mysterio who smiled back. "buenos días" Alberto greeted his eyes still half opened.

"Morning? Its 11:00 AM"

"All the same"

They both laughed before Alberto stood up and they both packed there stuff before leaving the smackdown studios just driving around and chatting they enjoyed each others company now that Rey has known how Alberto is really like he didn't feel an ounce of hate towards him anymore actually he was starting to like him.

The weather was very nice outside so Rey parked the car in some corner and they both left the car walking down the street they both hadn't realized they were walking hand in hand till they stopped walking to view the moon it was very late and no one was around by that time Alberto looked at Ray then back at the moon and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mysterio asked.

Alberto shook his head. "No nothing just feels loco we have turned from enemies to amigos but…" he stopped.

"But what?"

"Fame and fortune aren't enough to make ones life happy" Mysterio gave the younger fighter a confused look, what does this have to do with there new born friendship? "What do you believe that makes your life perfect?" Asked the dark haired man.

"The fans there support is what makes my life perfect"

"Huh okay" Del Rio nodded to himself. "Have you ever been in love Rey?" Rey was shocked by the words of Del Rio, He shrugged. "We all have why?"

"Did you ever make that mistake that ruins every bit of happiness you have left?" now Alberto was really freaking Rey out with all these questions. "Well yea I believe I did"

"I know I'm going to do that mistake right now" The taller man said and Rey was officially fully confused. "I think I'm falling in love with you Rey" Alberto said his tone as calm as the ocean itself, Rey's eyes widened did he just hear that right? Alberto was in love with him. "I understand if you want to punch me or kick me then run away"

"I…Um" Rey was speechless what can he say he just found out that his past rival is in love with him, he just stared at Del Rio who was busy watching the moon the whole conversation, how the moon reflected in the mans eyes and how it sent a shine across his body, his stomach flipped and he felt knots in it. "Alberto I…"

"Hey I can stand rejection" he said not removing his eyes from the sight in front of him.

Rey shook his head hoping maybe Alberto saw him "Alberto" He repeated and Alberto looked at him from the corner of his eyes, The shorter man signaled him to lean down, He was going to punch him he knew it, he rolled his eyes and did what he was told still standing above Reys level. "Lower" said Mysterio and Alberto leaned in more still not reaching Reys level, Rey rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling Alberto down on his own and placed a quick kiss on his lips, Alberto was the one to get shocked now Mysterio REY MYSTERIO just kissed him.

"W…wow"

"Don't ever think I will reject you" Rey jumped on a large stone to get to Del Rios height and kissed him again, suddenly washing out every feeling that had been bothering Alberto, he was no longer thinking about all his family problems nor the people and what they expect from him, just the sweet taste of those lips on his made everything better.


End file.
